


Más allá del destino

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Loyalty, Master/Servant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Entonces Merlin lo sabía, cada vez que estaban en la foresta, cada vez que cabalgaban sin saber si iban a volver a Camelot, improvisamente cesaban de ser el príncipe y el sirvo, siendo solo Arthur y Merlin.





	Más allá del destino

**Más allá del destino**

_“¿Cómo saber lo que llevar?_

_¿frio, calor? ¿húmedo, seco?”_

Ya a menudo, Arthur se preguntaba que fuera que lo ataba a Merlin.

Escalofriante, petulante, increíblemente inoportuno y molesto.

Nunca faltaba de hablar cuando lo mejor habría sido callarse, atrayendo las peores desgracias que le podían pasar.

Porque, en el fondo lo sabía, siempre estaba Arthur para ayudarlo.

Habría tenido que admitirlo con sí mismo antes que con él, pero se preguntaba si esa relación fuera realmente tan univoca como parecía.

Merlín, ¿Qué hacía por él?

Tan torpe con la espada, tan poco diplomático enfrente al peligro, tan malditamente seguro que Arthur iba a llegar para resolver todo, o simplemente se libraba como podía, en una manera que Arthur nunca había entendido enteramente.

Y en ese momento Merlin estaba en los aposentos del mayor preparándose para la partida, hacia un lugar desconocido, echándose en la oscuridad sin lamentarse.

O, al menos, lamentándose solo por hacerlo.

Iba a seguirlo, como siempre, y Arthur no sabía si llamarlo loco, estúpido o solo amigo.

Se concedió una pequeña sonrisa, lo que bastaba para decir a sí mismo que no iba a ser solo, ni siquiera en la más peligrosa de las misiones de que su padre lo había encargado.

El Rey solo se fiaba de él. Y Arthur, que bien habría aguantado el peso de las responsabilidades, siempre elegía de compartirlas con Merlin.

Era lo más natural del mundo, tenerlo a su lado.

Y, nunca iba a admitirlo en alta voz, lo sentía como una protección de que no necesitaba.

Se sintió un idiota, y volvió a prepararse.

Pero, no quitó de sonreír.

~

_“No seas _nenaza_, Merlin”_

Giró los ojos, más por hábito que por real convención.

Sabía que parte del divertimento de Arthur estaba en esos comentos amargos, a menudo impacientes, como si quisiera recordar a sí mismo los papeles que ambos desempeñaban.

Entonces Merlin lo sabía, cada vez que estaban en la foresta, cada vez que cabalgaban sin saber si iban a volver a Camelot, improvisamente cesaban de ser el príncipe y el sirvo, siendo solo Arthur y Merlin.

Y eso, tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba mucho.

Cuando había llegado en Camelot, vivía su vida a lado de Arthur como una especie de castigo de ese destino que nunca faltaba de satisfacer, llegando a negar sí mismo por todo lo que estaba obligado a ocultar.

Ahora, por alguna extraña razón, su magia ya no lo frustraba, no se lamentaba demasiado a menudo de tener que esconderla al Rey, a Arthur, a quienquiera, solo para salvar su vida.

Era el instrumento por qué Arthur estaba enfrente a él, con el solito ceño exasperado que tanto lo divertía.

Arthur estaba vivo, y el mérito era por buena parte de la magia.

Habría tenido que esperar, y lo sabía bien. Pero, esperar no le daba ansiedad, no más.

Iba a seguir protegiendo Arthur, aun significara sacrificar su vida. Y, aun consciente que su objetivo final fuera Albion, tenía que admitir que en el tiempo había cedido el paso a las sensaciones.

Y era la mejor sensación del mundo, verlo sonreír.


End file.
